1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless communications, and particularly relates to a method and system for estimating the distance between two devices (nodes) in a wireless environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, in the field of the wireless communications, the positioning of a mobile device is playing a very important role in a navigation system or location based service. By positioning the mobile device, it is possible to know the position of the device or the user who owns the mobile device.
In the conventional positioning techniques, it is possible to estimate, on the basis of a received signal strength (RSS) value, the distance between a Wi-Fi signal transmitter whose position has been known and a mobile device which receives the Wi-Fi signals and needs to be positioned, so that it is possible to estimate the position of the mobile device.
However, in an actual environment, there are probably some obstacles such as a wall, a door, and a post. As a result, the RSS value may dramatically changes due to these kinds of obstacles. This may result in obtaining an inaccurate distance when estimating, by utilizing the conventional techniques, the distance between two device. And thus, when determining, by utilizing this kind of inaccurate distance, the position of a mobile device needing to be positioned, inaccurate distance information may be acquired.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a method and system by which it is possible to more accurately estimate the distance between two devices and/or to more accurately determine the position of a device needing to be positioned.